Walk To Me
by Kylelover101
Summary: Little Ponyboy is having an adventure with this new "walking" and all Darry wanted was his football back. BROTHER FLUFF, LOTS OF CUTENESS! ENJOY


**Hello everyone, this is just a one-shot, sorry, it's just to motivate myself.. It's a cute Darry x Ponyboy one-shot, I haven't done one of these in a while and I'm so excited to be inspired to write again. I hope you all enjoy this fic, don't forget to leave a review! RELEASE THE FLUFF!**

**Challenge****: Write a story shorter than 1,000 words.**

**Word count: 973**

**Title: Walk to me**

**Summary: Little Ponyboy is having an adventure with this new "walking" and all Darry wanted was his football back. BROTHER FLUFF, LOTS OF CUTENESS! ENJOY **

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders, S. E Hinton does. **

* * *

Tulsa, 1949

"Darryl! Get the camera!" Stacy smiled, calling for her husband. Her blonde curls bounded as she rushed to find Darryl (where ever he was) but while Ponyboy stood on his own two chubby legs, sucking on his hand. The eight month old was finally able to stand on his own and Stacy wanted a picture, that is if her frantic husband could find the camera. while Ponyboy starred amilsly off into space, Darry Curtis, a messy six-year-old walked into the house, covered in suit and dirt from his football game.

He came in intended on getting a drink of water when he noticed Ponyboy.

He smiled, "Hey, Pony. Are you standing?"

Darry, only being six, didn't realize that this was possibly the biggest milestone in Ponyboy's life so-far, continued to ask questions he know the only answers he would get were either drooling or babbles or nonsense.

"Havin' fun?" He smiled as Ponyboy looked, amazed at Darry's football.

Darry noticed this and realized something. "Hey, Mama said you can play once you learn to walk, right?" That wasn't entirely true. All Stacy said was for him to wait until Ponyboy grows a bit bigger, but so far Ponyboy was standing, which was old enough for Darry's book.

"We'll go easy on you, com'on." Darry held out his hand and gently Ponyboy replied with a toothless smile, taking his hands off the couch, walking three steps to Darry, who smiled in amazement. Ponyboy was walking to him! This was something Pony had never done before, Darry just assumed he wasn't ever going to walk since his Mama carried him everywhere. Darry was still too young to realize that this too, was another big moment in Pony's life.

"Com'on, Pony. Let's play." Darry smiled, Ponyboy took his hand and even though he followed Darry to the door, he slipped, falling to the floor.

"Oops." Darry whispered.

Ponyboy let out a cry of pain and Darry's eyes widened and he did what his brain told him to do: "hand him the nearest thing so he stops crying," which happened to be his football. Ponyboy did stop crying, only to suck on the football and drift off to sleep, walking sure was a hard and exhausting thing to do. Darry stood there, awkwardly at the door, not knowing what to do, he knew if he tried to take the football away he'd only make Ponyboy cry again, but his friends were waiting for him.

Stacy and Darryl returned to the living room with the camera but Stacy was dissapointed.

"Why's Ponyboy by the door, Darryl Shayne?" She asked.

Darry gulped. "Well, you see. I came in for a drink and Pony was standing, well, he started walking to me-"

"He-he was walking?" Stacy stuttered in amazement and shock, and slight sadness she missed her son's first steps as she gazed upon her baby, sucking the football, sleeping in dreamworld.

"And he fell, but he started cryin' so I gave my football-and Daddy, everyone's waiting on me!" Darry huffed." But Pony has my ball."

Darryl saw the sadness on his wife's face and only smiled sadly, snapping a picture of a sleeping Ponyboy on the floor, he patted Darry's shoulder.

"How about I take you and your friends out for Ice-Cream, Darry?" He offered.

Darry cheered for joy, the football long-gone as he raced out the door to tell his friends about the change in plans. He kissed his wife's forehead as she picked up Ponyboy, gently taking the drooled on and filthy football out of his mouth, she sighed.

"Don't feel bad, Love. We'll catch him." Darryl encouraged.

"I know, I'm just." Then she smiled, rocking her baby. "I'm just so happy, that Darry, could see him walk to him."

"Don't worry, Ponyboy will be following him and Soda around and pretty soon we'll hear them complain about Ponyboy walking." Darryl had to laugh as he left the house. Stacy smiled, waving goodbye. Then she glanced down at her sleeping baby, just as Soda came into the house.

Soda stood on his tippy-toes to see his baby brother.

"Darry to'll me he walked today." Soda claimed, rather loudly. "Is that true, mama?"

Stacy gave a nod and Soda 'aw'ed'

"I missed him." Soda pouted.

Stacy smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, baby. You'll see him walk soon."_ Not before I do, that is._

"Tonight?" Soda asked, innocently.

"Maybe."

* * *

Later that night after dinner as Darryl and Stacy paid the bills at the kitchen table, they heard a shrill scream from Soda's room.

"PONYBOY'S WALKING!" the two looked at one another and sprinted to the room, but when they reached the middle of the hallway, they heard a thump then a cry.

"Whoops, too late, ya' missed him" Soda called, casually picking up his crying baby brother.

Stacy and Darryl groaned, falling to the floor.

* * *

**Just a cute little fic.**

**Review please :) **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
